


I'm a free woman, Hawke

by Seffora



Series: Two Hawkes and a Templar [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggression, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seffora/pseuds/Seffora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangent to The Templar's Apostate. Garrett and Isabela explore their relationship. He thinks he's in control. She shows him he isn't. One-shots. Probably not going to be a coherent linear story but could accompany the Templar's Apostate. Or could be read for the smut. From Garrett's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter lies in the middle of Chapter 13 of the Templar's Apostate. I really don't know what I am going to do with this. I don't have a lot written for Garrett, but I want to keep The Templar's Apostate from mostly Marian and Cullen's POV. So any big Garrett chapters will be posted here.

"Isabela?" Garrett asked, looking up from his desk when he heard a slight rustle. The pirate walked into his study with a cheeky smile, swaying her hips illustriously as she did so.

"Hawke," She said, leaning against the wall furthest from his desk.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my estate? During the morning of all times; I was unaware you even woke before sunset."

The pirate grinned and pretended to pick dust off her revealing top. "Your sister sent me."

Garrett stood quickly and stalked around the desk. "You found her?" He asked darkly.

Isabela shrugged. "She found me actually. This morning she showed up at the Hanged Man and asked me to come get her clothes and for some advice on how to deal with that templar husband you so wonderfully shipped her off to." The pirate's smile turned sharp for a moment before the mask fell into place again.

Garrett straightened and nodded. He had known Marian would be found, but after she ran from the estate the day before he had sent some of his _people_ to locate her. When it had gotten dark he had worried something had happened to her. He had even visited that blasted Warden healer she was always hanging around. He had vaguely told Garrett he hadn't seen Marian in weeks. "So she went to Cullen's house yesterday? That is where she was?" He was still furious that the Knight-Commander had caused all of this with her gift of a house to the Knight-Captain. Everything would have worked out better had Cullen continued to live at the Gallows. Then he would never have had to resort to anger to get his sister to move to the man's house. Because blast it she shouldn't have had to move out!

"No. She spent the day in some hole-in-the-wall tavern by the docks before stumbling to the templar's house as night fell. But I told you she would be fine. She's stronger than you give her credit for, Hawke."

He looked sharply at the pirate. "Just remember who pays your tab at the Hanged Man and keep your eye on her."

Isabela shrugged and moved to leave. Garrett felt hot anger course through his veins at being dismissed so easily by the woman.

"Did I give you permission to leave?" He shot at her retreating back. The pirate stopped and turned to him. He saw the cautious expression on her face and reveled in his power of fear.

Her face became stony as she watched him. "I believe I am a free woman, _Garrett_. If you want a slave I suggest you buy one. I'm sure Fenris would _love_ that." She turned and walked out the door of his study.

Normally, Garrett would have just let her go and brushed off the obstinacy, but not this morning. Not after yesterday when Marian had raged at him about his choices. Not after having to listen to his mother cry through the door to her room because she thought she'd lost another daughter because he wasn't strong enough to protect them. Not after staying out half the night looking for his sister and not looking in the first place she should have been. He cursed himself and followed the pirate.

He followed her up the stairs to his sister's room. Isabela was rifling through Marian's wardrobe and tsking at some of the dresses she saw when he came in. She looked up at him, eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Is there something else I can do for you?" She asked coldly and turned back to the gray dress in her hands, discarding it on the floor.

"There might be." He growled, leaning against the doorframe to watch her. His eyes darkened on the woman in front of him. It had been a while since he had a woman. And he could use the release.

Her eyes raked over him before putting the dress down that she had been holding. "You think you have something I want?"

Garrett's lip twitched. He knew the pirate. He could read her better than half the notes on his desk. He had something she wanted. He had known it since their first meeting. Since the first time she had opened her mouth. He had also known there would be a time and a place when he would need to use that. Today was that time. A thrill went through him at the idea of bringing her under heel, something he should have done months ago when she had questioned him on his decision to marry Marian off to the Knight-Captain.

"I think I do." His eyes darkened as the pirate's lips curled into a small smile and she walked over to him.

"What makes you think I want _that_?" She asked, her eyes darting down to his crouch before going back to his face. She came close to him, her face a few inches from his.

He gazed down into her brown eyes and smiled. "Because I know you."

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, his lips meeting hers with a crash. There was a battle of tongues and her hands scraped through his hair roughly making him growl in anger.

Garrett pushed her against the wall and grabbed her pulling her up as she jumped, twining her legs around him. Pushing her into the wall he held her with one hand grabbing her ass while the other pushed up her flimsy shift. Heat rushed through his body and his cock twitched against his trousers as it hardened.

She pulled back from the kiss, smiling broadly then glancing around. "Here? Garrett have some respect for the sister you sell to templars." She purred and kissed him again.

He growled, hot anger at her words coursing through him along with desire. It only made him want her more. He pulled her off the wall, dropping his other hand to hold her while he quickly walked out of his sister's room.

He carried her amidst the kisses and caresses she gave him. He pushed open the door to his room with his back and carried her inside. "My weapons." She murmured against his lips and he growled and threw one hand up to grab the pommel of one of her duel daggers and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground. Isabela grabbed the other when he clumsily tried and he heard it sink into wood as she threw it.

His knees hit the back of the bed and he fell onto it, taking the pirate with him. She pulled back from him, a smirk on her face as she pulled a last dagger from her waist and threw it off the bed. He would have to remember to look where he walked when they were done. As Isabela leaned in to kiss him he grabbed her and rolled, putting himself on top of her. He felt a rush of heat and pressure at having her under him at last.

She laughed softly. He kissed her collar bone, running his coarse beard over her sensitive amber skin. Isabela moaned quietly as he kissed up her collar bone and neck to her jaw and then down to her soft pink lips. He moved back to look at her, smiling for the first time in what felt ages. Despite it all. All the anger and frustration. This was the happiest he had been in years. Since before the Blight.

The pirate smiled sensuously at him. "That's a good look, Garrett Hawke." Her hand stroked his beard. "You might try it more often."

He moved his head to kiss the palm of her hand and trail up her arm. "You could always try to __coax__ it out of me." His head dipped to kiss her before she could speak.

When his tongue flicked out to her bottom lip she opened for him, her hands running down his back. This time she gave in to his tongue, pulling sensations out of her and as she began to moan his hand resumed its work on her tunic. When he had untied the belt and unbuttoned several of the top buttons he moved back onto his knees and pulled her up to yank it off.

His eyes travelled slowly over her revealed body. She wore no breast band. He smiled at her dark hardened nipples at the same time his cock twitched against his restraining pants.

Isabela grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her lips as her hand worked on the ties of his tunic. Soon she was pushing him off to pull the pesky cloth over his head. He grinned down at her as her cool hands ran through the dark hairs of his chest. The feeling sent shivers down his back as well as increasing the tightening feeling lower in his body.

Pushing her back down to the bed he kissed her, running a hand over her smooth exposed side. He cupped her breast and slowly teased the nipple between his fingers.

Isabela threw her head back and arched into his hand. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over her other breast eliciting a louder moan from the woman.

He teased her nipples with his mouth and hand while his other hand ran down her stomach to pull at her undergarments. With every moan he felt the heat rise, his body aching for the need to be touched by her, to feel her, all of her. He grabbed the edge of the last remaining cloth keeping her from being completely naked underneath him and pulled, ripping it off.

She gasped quietly and he lunged to capture her lips. He pulled the cloth away and returned his hand to the dark curls of her sex. Her nails raked softly over his back and down his shoulders.

He felt the growing of power in him. Of knowing she was under him and his for now. He bit her neck firmly and she arched and moaned. His pants were tight around his aching cock, but he wanted to show her how much power he had.

His tongue ran down her stomach and Isabela shivered, goose bumps appearing. He knelt between her legs and she looked down at him and grinned. "Didn't take you for a man who satisfied that way."

Garrett kissed the inside of her thigh. "I know what you want, Isabela. You can't hide that from me." He grinned at her, arching his eyebrow slightly.

She grinned back at him and arched her own eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He pulled her folds back, exposing the sensitive nub and her entrance. He was surprised and pleased to find her already wet for him. He locked eyes with her as his tongue slowly slid around the edges of her. She watched for a few moments before a small moan escaped and her eyes hooded.

He danced around her clit with his tongue, brushing it lightly only to pull away. Her head fell back against the bed and her hips moved slowly in the rhythm he set. Garrett's cock moved whenever Isabela gave a particularly vocal moan. To ease the pain of being swollen he unknotted his pants with one hand and eased himself out. Stroking slowly to keep himself hard.

Pulling her lips apart again Garrett ran the flat of his tongue fully over her clit and Isabela's hips jumped making the pressure harder. He rubbed her until mewling sounds escaped her desperate lips and then his finger pushed against her entrance lightly.

"H-Hawke." She whispered and he grinned against her. Knowing the power he held. Knowing she was his in that moment. He pushed his finger into her and felt the wet heat. He wanted to move up and capture her lips while he seated himself inside her. Instead, he slowly moved his finger out and slid back in with two. Her hips rocked with his fingers movements. Garrett's tongue never stopped the pressure on her sensitive point and his cock begged for attention. The desire almost painful.

Isabela's breathing became heavy and he knew her pleasure was building. He could feel it in the rocking of her hips. In the heavy moans and heaving chest. In the small sheen of sweat covering her body. He crooked his fingers inside her and lightly sucked her clit. The moans stopped and a chocked sound escaped her lips as her walls tightened around his fingers. He rode out her orgasm, continuing to rub her clit until the last jerk of her hips.

Then he moved up and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips and delving his tongue into the corners of her mouth and across her own tongue. He pushed his aching cock against her leg and her hand reached down around it. At the first light squeeze he groaned in pleasure. She slowly slid down the length of him and he jumped at the contact. A small moan escaped him when her expert hands slid over the top of him and down the slit.

She guided him down and he settled between her legs as she pushed him to her entrance. The wet heat covered his head and he wanted so badly to thrust in and fill her. But he was not a boy testing the first ride. He would make this last, make her call his name in need.

Rolling onto his elbow he snaked his hand between them until he found her dark curls again. Pushing lightly against her entrance with his cock, he gently rubbed her clit with his finger. Isabela's hips jerked and she hissed slightly.

"Hawke." She growled out, her eyes closed with the new pleasure he was giving her against her incredibly sensitive nub.

"Mmm." He hummed, his tongue rolling across her jaw to take her lips again. He pushed into her a little bit and pulled out. Teasing the sensitive area.

She arched, trying to get him in deeper and groaned in frustration when he pulled back.

"Hawke. Don't be a tease." She snapped, her eyes opening to look into his dark brown ones.

"Tell me what you want then, Isabela."

"I thought you already knew?" Even while her eyes closed in want she still tried to defy him.

"Sometimes a man wants to hear it." He dipped in barely an inch and back out. She groaned in frustration and opened her eyes to stare angrily at him.

"Fuck me Hawke. Or so help me--"

He slid in with one quick thrust, seating himself deeply. They both moaned and Garrett quickly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her. Isabela's eyes rolled back and he started to see white at the edge of his vision. Any more of that and he would go too quickly. The tightness in his cock was close to the edge.

He pulled out slowly and slid back in. Slow movements. Grinding his hips against hers. He wanted to ram her, to not stop until he went, to not stop until he filled her, but he would make this last. Make her feel him for the next week.

When the tightening subsided, he picked up the speed. She made the most encouraging noises when he hit her spot. Just so he knew where to avoid. Until he was ready. He teased her still, some slow rocks, some fast. Building her up to almost there and then change so it didn't hit.

She growled in desperation. "Hawke."

He chuckled, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You want to come?" He growled. His voice more breathless than he would have liked.

She laughed, the delicious tightening almost doing him in. "For such a quiet, angry person, you sure do talk a--." He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her. She gasped and he smirked against her neck.

"Ask."

"I'm not that type of girl, Hawke." She said between gritted teeth.

"Ask." He moved faster. Hitting the spot. Feeling her respond. The intake of breath, the closing of the eyes.

"Already...came...if...you...remember."

He slipped his hand between them, finding her nub easily. He brushed it once and she bucked against him. He could see her fighting. Wanting to deny him, but she wouldn't be able to.

"F-fine. Yes."

"Say please.

She growled. "Please."

He ground his hand against her clit and rocked against her faster. He was close. The edge near. He pushed into her relentlessly. Determined to see her over again before he went. Her eyes closed, he felt that she was close and with one final thrust and rub of her sensitive clit she tightened around him and he fell over the edge, whiteness clouding his vision as he filled her.

He stayed inside her for a few minutes while he caught his breath and enjoyed the feeling of her under him while his cock twitched with aftershocks of his orgasm. Finally, he rolled over, his arm across his eyes.

Perhaps he would be able to catch a few hours of peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't been able to do for years. But he was worn out, and the idea of sleeping next to a warm body eased his mind.

He felt the bed dip and he looked up, confused. Isabela was hunting around for her clothes. She tsked when she found the ripped panties.

"What are you doing?" He growled. She couldn't be leaving.

"I believe I promised to bring your sister clothes." She pulled on her tunic and went around strapping on her blades.

"You're leaving?"

She chuckled. "Well I didn't take you for the sentimental type. Unless one great shag has made you fall in love with me."

Garrett ground his teeth. "Not likely."

"Good. Easier that way." Isabela finished putting on her clothes. "You know where to find me." She left him alone in his room while he tried to push down the crushing loneliness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough sex. Accompanies chapter 19 of The Templar's Apostate.

"Hawke?" Isabela pushed open the door and came into his room. He just stared at the fire and nodded. The fire looked so warm. It was odd to think that mages could hold fire in their hands. Did they feel the warmth? Did it ever burn them? He had never asked Marian that...or...or Bethany. _Mages_ _._ Why was everything always about mages?

He felt the bed dip and he glanced up to see Isabela giving him a strange look. On anyone else he would say it was concern, but the pirate didn't feel concern. She was like him. She didn't feel anything or let anyone know what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Hawke."

Garrett shook his head and stood up, striding towards the fire. "Don't be," he said gruffly.

"Haw--"

"What?!" He turned sharply to glare at her, the heat of anger coursing through him quickly. He tried to tap it down, but felt the familiar prickling of fury in his stomach.

She frowned at him and then shook her head and threw up her hands. "If you want to keep it locked up, fine."

He scowled at her and tried again to push down the heat of rage that was building. "What do you want me to say, huh Isabela? You don't like the emotional shit either. I'm fine. Leave it at that."

"You're not convincing anyone with that attitude," she said under her breath as she examined her fingers for dirt.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?!" The heat exploded around his body, making him feel sick and furious.

"Fine." Isabela got up and headed toward the door. He heard. "At least your mother loved you."

He lunged after her, grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall in one solid movement. He saw a flicker of fear. "My mother didn't love anyone," he growled, pinning her against the wall with his body, "Not after father died. Not after Bethany."

The fear diminished and Isabela looked flatly at him. Her brown eyes giving nothing away. "She was a good woman, Hawke. She loved you and Marian."

"Don't act like you knew her Isabela. All those nights of sneaking in and out of my room. Please. You haven't said five words to her. Although, she knew about you. Perhaps you aren't as sneaky and quiet as you like to believe."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Perhaps I watched from afar."

He leaned in. His lips inches from hers. He could feel the heat of their bodies. Feel a new heat stirring in him. "What did you see?" He whispered against her lips.

Her lips cocked slightly and he almost felt the tension leave her. She thought she was safe. No one was safe. "You tease. She was a good woman. She often gave you advice, and she helped both you and Marian out, whether you like to believe it or not."

He let go of her and turned, stalking to the other side of the room. "My mother...was a bitch."

Isabela tsked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on, Garrett. You're more eloquent than that."

He growled and turned. Seeing the pirate's eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. "She blamed me...for everything. Anything bad that fucking happened...it was my fault. Marian was perfect. Light shined out Carver's ass. And Bethany! The Maker himself spoke through Bethany's lips!" He grabbed his hair and growled. "NOTHING I DID WAS GOOD ENOUGH!" Pacing back and forth he continued. "Become a templar and keep Bethany and Marian safe in Lothering. Doesn't matter, father died. My fault. Get the family from Lothering to Kirkwall. Doesn't matter, Bethany died. My fault. Make it through a year of being a mercenary and fund an expedition into the Deep Roads. Doesn't matter, Carver got sick and became a Grey Warden. My fault. Buy HER family home back and start making a name for ourselves so SHE can be happy. Doesn't matter, had to marry Marian off to a templar. My fault. Everything was my fucking fault." He turned. Isabela's expression was unreadable. "AND THEN! And then she fucking dies because I couldn't get there fast enough to save her. My fault."

"Hawke."

He turned to see Isabela getting up. Trying to come near him. Trying to comfort him. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. Rolling his weight on top. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them down. He leaned in to her ear. "You came here to get fucked, Isabela. Don't pretend otherwise."

"You don't think I came to make sure you were ok."

He laughed and let one wrist go so he could run his hand down her side to the bottom of her shift. Looking for the buttons. Knowing how easy it was to take off. "That's not like you. You're heartless. Just like my mother." He whispered.

"Like mother, like son."

He kissed her roughly, moving to the side to rip her shift off. He released her other wrist and she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off.

He grabbed her breast roughly and sank his mouth onto it, finally feeling something other than anger. He felt the rush of heat to his groin and the tightening pull of lust. This was his remedy. This was what he needed.

Isabela's fingers scraped up his back, making him shiver with need. He pinned her hands down again and kissed her roughly. "My way." He growled.

He felt her stiffen and he moved his leg between hers, making them open for him. Knowing she would be ready. She enjoyed danger, enjoyed the thrill. But he had learned when to push and when to give. When she wanted him to sit back and enjoy and when she wanted him in control. But today, he didn't care. He would be in control. He needed to control something.

He pulled her higher onto the bed and kissed down her neck. Grabbing her wrists with one hand his other slid between her legs. She wasn't wet. He rubbed her and felt her hips begin to move against him.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

He growled and captured her mouth to shut her up. It was his fault. It was always his fault.

His finger circled her clit and he returned to her breasts, lavishing them with attention.

"Let go of my hands, Hawke. I promise it'll be better for you."

He glanced at her, not remembering why he still held them down. He released her and she quickly grabbed his hair and pulled him up. She kissed him and her thighs captured him. Suddenly, the world was shifting under him and his back ended up on the bed. He blinked at her, but her hands were working on the ties of his pants.

When his hands tried to grab her she pushed him down again and kissed him. He growled against her lips, wanting the control. A small part of him told him to relinquish it, but he fought against it.

When his pants were undone he rolled, grabbing Isabela around the waist and taking control again. He tore off his pants and kissed her collarbone. She smiled and grabbed him, pulling him down on top of her. This time, when he reached between her legs, she was wet with want. He rumbled his appreciation of it and pushed himself inside quickly. She moaned against his mouth.

He couldn't control the speed, he was relentless and the anger made him rough. He wanted the release. The pressure built. He felt her hand slip between them and she began to rub herself, making her walls clench slightly around him. He groaned and she matched his pace. Both of them fevered with desire. Driving them faster, he tried to kiss her, to make her understand his need, but he missed her mouth and landed on her ear.

Garrett was close. The pressure was so beautifully pleasurable. Isabela's hand was working at herself and he held back. Just a few moments, he told himself. He felt her body stiffen and then her walls clenched around him. The world went white and blinding in the moment he finished. He thrust deeply in the aftermath, driving the pleasure, keeping with it. He panted and looked down at her.

Isabela smiled and reached up to kiss him. A soft kiss. Unlike her.

He closed his eyes and rolled off. Garrett turned his back. She would dress and leave him, alone. Again. As she always did. He didn't want to watch.

He felt hands go around him and pull him onto his back. He looked at her. Isabela took his arm and laid it down, then she curled up against him, grabbing his arm and pulling it around her.

"Aren't you leaving?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes so mysterious to him. "Only if you want me to."

He pulled her closer and his other hand came up to brush aside her hair. "No, I don't want you to leave."

"Well then that's settled. Sleep, Hawke." She curled up on his chest, her hand making soothing gestures on his chest. He let his head fall back, but sometime between waking and sleeping he heard her whisper, "It's not your fault, Garrett." And that made it all better.

  



End file.
